Simple
by thinkaman22
Summary: They weren't some fairytale couple, but they were still happy together. A series of short EirikaXSaleh oneshots. Hope to update frequently. Ratings fluctuate.
1. Chapter 1

Saleh had always been a bookworm. Ever since he was five, one could always find him absorbed in some fantasy novel or historical text. Most children in Caer Pleynn would fall asleep around nine. Saleh would always be up until midnight, reading. His grandmother always told him that he'd go blind at thirty from so much reading after dark, but he never listened. He thought reading was a simple pleasure, nothing to special about it. But recently, reading became even more entertaining to him, all because of Eirika.

She had formed the habit of reading over his shoulder, and this brought about a lot of quirks Saleh liked. He liked how she was so close to her, resting her head on his. He liked how she'd take ten minutes to read pages that took Saleh only two. He liked how she'd blush and playfully slap him on the shoulder whenever he'd tell her how slow she was. In time, though, Saleh realized that it wasn't reading he liked so much.

It was her.

* * *

A/N: Well, here you go. I decided to try one of those drabble collections. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Eirika, like most young girls, fantasized endlessly about her wedding. She imagined her wedding would be full of dancing, people enjoying themselves, and all kinds of joyous festivities. She would wear a long, white gown, and her dashing prince would await her at the end of the aisle. Her actual wedding, though, was very different.

The people of Caer Plyenn take a different approach to matrimony. Instead of a long walk down the aisle in a fancy wedding dress, she simple stood next to him, hand in hand, while Saleh's grandmother read off the traditional script that had accompanied their town's weddings for centuries. And though it was nothing like she had thought...

The fact that Saleh stood their with her, with his eyes gazing happily into hers... It made her feel like the plans she had as a little girl were foolish. She didn't need some grand ceremony or complex gown. She only needed him.

And that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Her wedding day had been all she ever wanted. She danced, she laughed, and a childlike smile never left her face. Saleh was the same- he danced, and looked happier than he ever had before. All day was filled with pleasure- and now, on their wedding night, they were supposed to feel even more pleasure... If the two of them weren't so awkward.

It had begun when they got to their new bedroom. Eirika looked at Saleh with a bright blush on her face. "So..."

Saleh looked just as uncomfortable. "So..."

Eirika looked around, trying her best to avoid eye contact. She was completely inexperienced in the ways of love making- and Saleh was the same way. Neither of them knew where to go.

Eirika was developing a newfound interest in the ceiling, staring at it intently. She was so nervous, scared that she'd mess up the night.

"This is so embarassing..." she thought, "This is my wedding night, I'm supposed to-"

Her panicked thoughts were cut off by Saleh's lips. He kissed her slowly, taking up about ten seconds until letting go. His face was blushing as badly as hers. "Sorry... I thought I needed to do that."

She looked at him a few seconds before breaking out into a large smile. Maybe tonight won't be so bad for them after all.


	4. Chapter 4

As a sage, Saleh was known for his magical prowess. Very few men could dream of toping his magical talent, and he was very humble about that. But Eirika knew that his skill with magic went for beyond spells.

She knew it because of the way her heart beat faster whenever he was close to her. She knew it because of the way she would blush whenever her pressed his lips against hers. She knew it because of the way she'd smile whenever he'd speak to her. She knew it because the way he made her feel...

It could only be described as magical.


	5. Chapter 5

It was very rare to see Saleh show worry. He was usually very calm and composed, even when he was fighting in the war. But recently, Eirika had seen Saleh practically mortified. He volunteered to go with her everywhere, refused to let her lift anything heavier than a piece of paper, and she was getting tired of it. The last straw broke when he used a recover staff to heal a paper cut.

She looked at him with a aggressive glare, "Saleh…"

It was rare to see her angry. But Saleh shook his head, "Eirika, I-"

She cut him off, "Saleh, I am a grown woman. I can handle myself just fine. I fought in a war."

Saleh sighed, "I know, but…"

Eirika cocked an eyebrow, "But…?"

"Eirika… You weren't pregnant then."

She sighed, "Saleh… I understand that you're worried… But I can handle this myself." She then smiled a childlike grin, "Besides, you seemed quite happy while making the baby."

The blush that Saleh had wouldn't look out ofm place on a schoolgirl, "E-Eirika!"

She laughed, and gave him a big hug, "Saleh… Stop worrying. We've been through a lot worse than this."

Saleh said nothing in response, but he simply held her tighter, his worry still there. But now, it wasn't nearly as strong. He'd be fine as long as he had her.


End file.
